Coming For You
by LycoX
Summary: The day had been Hell for Jim Gordon thanks to Jervis Tetch, but he refused to let that stop him from making a warning to the man.


**Coming For You**

 **Disclaimer: Watching Jim Gordon related videos last night while feeling ill is how this one came to be. Where basically, the events that lead up to Valerie Vale (aside from the newly married couple that is) getting shot are replaced with Tetch sending Gordon on a wild chase designed to drive him mad with an occasional death.**

* * *

Wrecked would be a good way to describe one James 'Jim' Gordon after the day he'd had. One courtesy of Jervis Tetch as the man taunted him by forcing him to go on a wild chase that supposedly promised a meet up between the two. Jim had nearly been killed several times by hypnotized individuals via a weapon, an explosion, or a building being dropped on him in an effort to ensure his death. All so that Tetch would have his so called revenge for his sister's death. Jim had even been forced to choose who lived and who died and in some cases, had failed to save either one of those he'd been forced to choose between. And as Tetch hoped it would, the whole thing was getting to Jim as it all slowly drove him to the brink. And as he made his way out of the Narrows as the Sun began to set once more, Jim's outfit looked like a complete wreck. Gone were his shoes, only one sock was still on and even that was ruined somewhat, his pants were torn and dirty in various places, his jacket was long gone, and his shirt, much like his pants, was torn up, dirty, and bloody. Dried blood could even be seen on his face as he made his way out of the Narrows.

Not only was there dried blood and a cut or two on his face, but also the look of a man who was incredibly pissed off and looking to cut loose on someone. Of course, if Jim had his way, that someone would be Jervis Tetch after all the Hell he'd put him through that damned day of days. As he made his way out and into the city proper, the former Detective took notice of a news crew and was going to just ignore it and keep going for his apartment. But then he stopped and thought about it and decided that a very important message needed to be sent out to Tetch before heading home to get a well needed shower and some sleep. Or a few drinks, whichever came first. Turning around, Jim headed for the news crew and pushed the reporter out of the way. "Hey!" Protested the reporter but a look from him made her think better of protesting further.

"That thing live?" Jim asked in a no nonsense tone of voice to both the reporter and the cameraman.

"Ye-Yes." Replied the nervous cameraman as the reporter nodded in agreement much to the former Detective's satisfaction.

"Good. Cause I've got a message I want to deliver."

Knowing this could get her in trouble, the reporter pressed on as despite how bad off he looked, she still recognized James Gordon regardless. "O-Okay… Go, go ahead."

With a nod of satisfaction, Jim gave his full attention to the camera, not realizing that he was already gaining himself an ever growing audience thanks to his sudden appearance and wrecked state. "My name is James Gordon, some call me Jim and once, I used to be a Detective for the GCPD. I'm here to deliver a message to a man named Jervis Tetch and I hope you're watching this right now, Tetch. Cause I want you to know something." Began the man with a slightly crazed look in his eyes that unnerved and worried quite a few watching.

Especially those like Valerie Vale, Lee Thompkins, Bruce Wayne, and Harvey Bullock. Barbara Kean however, was GREATLY enjoying the crazed look she was seeing in her ex's eyes as it was rather hot to her. And hoped like Hell it wasn't gonna go bye bye as it was high time her Jim's darkness came out to play instead of being locked up all the time. Jim pointed a finger at the camera as he began to talk again. "I want you to know that after the pure HELL you put me through today that I'm comin' for you. Your sister knew what a crazed lunatic you were and I saw the smile on her lips after she died. Meaning tha she was happy to have FINALLY escaped from you and your disturbed thoughts about her. And once I've found you, you're gonna wish you hadn't screwed with me."

The insanely pissed off look on his face and the pissed tone of his voice, combined with that of the crazed look in his eyes was making a variety of watchers even more worried then before. And it was enough to get Barnes to have someone go after Jim before something unfortunate happened. "WHOO! That is seriously HOT! I knew that hunk had that kind of darkness in him!" Declared Barbara happily while Tabitha just rolled her eyes.

Not knowing the Blonde was planning on paying a little visit to Jim to see if he wanted to have a little fun now that he was embracing his inner darkness somewhat. With a sneer to the camera, Jim walked off in the direction of his apartment as the reporter re-took control of things and ended the live feed. Jervis from his hidey hole however, just smiled while feeling vastly unbothered by the threat made to him on live television. "Oh Jim, I'm afraid you're going to have trouble finding me unless I say otherwise. For I'm having way too much fun! Oh yes, yes indeed. For I wish to drive you into such utter madness that you despise your very existence!"

And then… Gotham would be without its protector as he carried out his full revenge for the loss of his dearly beloved Alice. Unfortunately for Gordon however, any plans of getting back to his place for a shower were put on hold thanks to Barnes' order to bring him in. Which only served to make the man that much more pissed off as he stayed in a cell for several days.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well now, that was fun!**


End file.
